


怀归 64

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili
Kudos: 1





	怀归 64

吻落下的同时后腰被什么温热抵住了，高景略一诧异，紧接着横在腰间的手臂往前一探，指尖按住裤腰向下勾，两瓣雪白的臀肉露出来，被狠狠掐了一把。  
高景吃痛，慌忙想按住他：“不，不……你做什么？”  
被褥覆盖下，贺兰明月的膝盖沉重压在了他大腿上，贴过来时勃发的性器沉甸甸贴上了腰窝。他何时起了兴，又为何要这么做，高景一无所知只有惊惶，偏生腿脚动弹不得，光是手的挣扎被贺兰明月轻而易举地压制。  
他的吻顺着脊骨一路扯开了后领，前方也探入在小腹、胸口胡乱地搓揉，声音沉沉从后背传来，仿佛穿过了胸腔与一颗心脏：“你不是想和我亲近？”  
“我没……我不是这意思……你别——啊……”  
抗拒没说完，高景身体就彻底软了。  
他眼前只看得见墙上影影绰绰的、被灯火映出来裹成一团的形状，却也能想象自己现在这样有多难堪：衣襟敞开着，膝盖也被贺兰明月从身后强行分开酸软得要命，而那根硬挺的阳具就从臀沟一路滑到腿根处。  
贺兰明月舔一口他的蝴蝶骨，含糊地命令：“张开一点儿。”  
高景头晕眼花，撑着床单想借点力气，但试了好几次也做不到，委委屈屈地哭出声：“不行……我膝盖没力气，你别辱我了……”  
贺兰明月闻言爱抚他的动作一顿，喉咙间低低地闷哼，听上去想笑了：“乖一些，把腿张开，不欺负你。”  
高景还要说不行，贺兰明月插在他侧腰与床褥间的那只手动了，轻轻一拍臀肉，往下撑开了腿根的缝隙。不容高景反应过来，性器剑拔弩张地插进去。  
两人身体默契到了极限，哪怕经久不曾亲昵也很快恢复了情欲的热度。高景觉得下腹复又烧了起来，贺兰明月顶着他，抱他很紧，边咬着裸露的肩头，下身边一进一出地蹭，腿间温暖的黏腻感更甚。  
他眼前越发地昏沉，什么也看不见，其他感觉却放大到了极致。高景抬手捂着自己不发出声音，眼泪却一直流。  
他听见贺兰明月呼吸更重，没有进入却好像比整个裹住时更令人情动。高景吞下呻吟，被察觉到意图后贺兰明月一吻他的耳根：“为什么不出声？……”  
高景摇着头，眼泪被伸过来的手指抹掉。  
被插得狠时性器从后面偶尔碰到囊袋，高景几乎尖叫出来了，这样太刺激，他控制不住，断断续续地哼着。贺兰明月按住他的腿，把自己夹得更紧，直到抽出都有些阻碍但好像才能得到满足。  
他一直没说话，就这么干了好一会儿，快感逐渐累积到顶端爆发出来。贺兰闷哼了声，摸着高景的嘴唇，到底没再亲他。  
腿间都是他泄出来的痕迹，高景松了口气，但心里却升起不餍足的遗憾。  
腰往后蹭，背贴着贺兰明月胸腹，感觉他的心跳从快到慢渐渐平复，高景也随之节奏冷静不少，腮边的泪痕都干了。  
最初他想和贺兰明月睡一次就作罢，贺兰明月给他的全是真心，他承受不起。  
现在只希望得到一个吻，贺兰明月却不想给了。  
这就是他以为的“亲近”。  
高景想，他要的只有这些吗？他知道自己该低头该道歉，但除此之外呢？  
贺兰明月好像并不稀罕。  
高景被欲望烧得浑身发烫，但行动不便也不指望对方还能做些什么。贺兰明月坐起身好一会儿没动，从空白的意识中慢慢找回理智，他摸了把高景的额头，沉默地帮他把领口处的被子掖紧，指尖擦过脖颈的疤时抖了抖。  
高景语调有点难受，背对着他问：“你要回去了吗？”  
贺兰明月见他脆弱的脊背，回味方才手指摸过高景咽喉时对方一阵猛烈抗拒，顿时有些不是滋味。朝床尾挪了点儿，他掀开被褥往上堆了堆，接着整个人钻了进去，手握住高景脚踝，自下而上经过他所有伤疤。  
头顶传来高景带哭腔的话语：“你别看……别看好吗？”  
贺兰明月给他的回应是轻轻一吻，吻在钉子嵌过的腿骨上，隔着皮肉，他却错觉尝到了高景的血。而这一切高景都感觉不到的，从他的角度只能觉得贺兰明月一直没动，心头的不安积攒，突然大腿被按住了。  
圈住高景腿间勃起的性器时，他像一尾脱水的鱼开始剧烈挣扎，但贺兰明月按住了高景腰边吐出的骨头，强硬道：“叫你别动。”  
他听话地停下，忐忑问道：“你要做什么……”  
回答无需更多言语，握住性器的手指捋了几回将它弄得更硬后，湿润的舌尖便舔了上去。高景仰起头，被过于强烈的快感折磨得无声叫喊。  
贺兰明月含着他浅浅地吞吐，搓过两边囊袋，抹了一手透明腺液后朝高景肚脐、胸口抹，黑暗中看不清，他就掀开被子的一角让烛火漏进来，把那几处都照得亮晶晶，实在说不出的好看，心口淤积的不满似乎就此也找到了一处释放的出口。  
他没往深处含，但每次都把高景逼到濒临顶点再掐着根部停下，如此来往数次，抬起头时贺兰明月看他已经哭得不行了。  
暗道还是一如既往地喜欢哭，直起身把高景的五指都困在掌心。他叹了口气，携起高景的手在他手背上亲了口，高景忽然便停住抽泣。


End file.
